The invention relates to computer-aided means for detecting drug ingestion based upon the effects of drugs on electronystamograph waveforms.
Westerman, pending patent application, Ser. No. 603,243, filed Apr. 23, 1984, discloses a method for drug-abuse detection, using an electronystamograph (ENG) machine (a) to determine a plurality of reference electronystamograph waveforms, respectively corresponding to waveforms individually reflecting independent ingestion of each of a plurality of drugs, (b) recording a subject's waveform while the subject is subjected to a static positional test, and (c) comparing the subject's measured waveforms with the reference waveforms to determine which drug or combination of drugs was ingested by the subject. Each of the reference waveforms is obtained by having a person who is known to be free of drugs ingest a predetermined dose of a particular drug, and as to each such person a recording is made of resulting CRP waveforms, for reference purposes.
The indicated technique calls for much expertise and alert judgment on the part of the operator, to a degree enabling but a select few to make the waveform comparison and judgment with requisite accuracy. Moreover, the time taken even by the expert may be too great, for a desired context of use by law-enforcement personnel.